


Sólo, quiero estar contigo

by souldarkyuko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldarkyuko/pseuds/souldarkyuko
Summary: Sabo al saber que su hermano Ace ha muerto decide dedicarse al cuidado de la única familia que le queda, Luffy, su pequeño hermano pero tambien debe lidiar con los sentimientos que tiene hacia Marco, antes pareja de Ace. Después de perder a su hermano ¿Que hará Sabo con esos sentimientos? ¿Luffy lo apoyara? ¿Marco lo aceptara?





	1. Tragedia

_Lo malo de enamorarse es cuando ese amor no es correspondido…_

Tres de la mañana y sigo aquí sentado esperando a que mi trabajo final esté terminado, pero ninguna idea llega para dar una conclusión a mi tormento, la razón, Marco “El Fénix” -¿Por qué fénix?- mientras esté pensando en el no hay manera de que mi trabajo esté terminado, lo peor de todo es que ese hombre es novio de mi hermano, Ace, aún me costaba creer que este enamorado del novio de mi hermano. Mi corazón no deseaba eso pero es algo con lo que no se puede luchar –eso dijo Koala- mire mi computadora y la hoja final de mi trabajo seguía aún en blanco, no había nada para dará por terminado mi mayor trabajo en estos 4 años de carrera universitaria.-

– Debo terminar esto.- dije mientras miraba la pantalla de mi computadora.

Puse mis manos en mi cara y espere a que llegara una idea, pero antes de que pasara eso oí zonas mi celular.-

– ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- dije mientras buscaba el celular.- Hola

– ¿Sabo?- oí del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Quién es?- pregunte molesto.

–  Soy yo, Luffy.- comento mi pequeño hermano.- Necesito hablar contigo, voy a tu casa ahora mismo.

– Espera, Luffy.- dije pero solo oír el sonido de llamada terminada.- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Paso un rato después de que Luffy había dicho que vendría a mi casa, limpie un poco y guarde lo avanzado a mi trabajo, prepare algo de café y saque algunas galletas, oí abrirse la puerta del departamento y ahí estaba mi hermano pequeño parado en la entrada principal con sus ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado mucho y un papel en su mano.-

– ¡Luffy! ¿Qué tienes?- dije asustado de verlo así.

– Sabo… Ace… Ace ha muerto.- dijo Luffy mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

Corrí hacia él y lo abrase, no pregunte nada más y solo me quede con él, arrodillados en el suelo llorando por nuestro hermano.-

– ¿Sabo? ¿Qué pasa?- oí una voz detrás de mí.

Voltee y ahí estaba mi compañera de cuarto, Koala, una a amiga de la infancia y con la que comparto departamento desde el inicio de la universidad.-

– ¡Sabo! ¿Qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar, aún más asustada de vernos a mí y a Luffy llorando.- ¡Sabo!

– ¡Mi hermano Ace está muerto!- grite abrazando más fuerte a Luffy.- Por favor llama a Law y a Garp.

Koala no dijo nada y corrió a buscar el celular, voltee con Luffy y el seguía aferrado a mí, acaricie su cabeza, trate de no llorar más pero era imposible, uno de mis hermano había muerto. Koala regreso a la entrada y Luffy se había calmado pero aun seguíamos en el suelo, nos ayudó a levantarnos y nos llevó a mi cuarto, nos sentamos en la cama.-

– Luffy ¿Quieres algo?- pregunto Koala.

– No quiero nada.- respondió Luffy.- ¿Tienen café y galletas?

– Nunca te entenderé.- dijo Koala.- Les traeré algo de agua y después lo que pides.

Salió del cuarto dejándome a solas con mi hermanito, mire su mano y vi que aun sostenía un papel es su mano, acerque mi mano a él y tome el papel, mire a Luffy, no dijo nada y solo se acostó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. No dije nada y me dedique a ver ese papel, lo extendí ya que estaba un poco arrugado y parecía un mensaje escrito con pluma, al leerlo bien pude ver que era un mensaje de Ace –su letra era imposible no reconocerla- decía que llegaría el lunes a casa, fue cuando recordé que el jueves nuestro hermano había dicho que iría con unos amigos a un viaje al campo pero no supe mucho ya que estaba concentrado en mi trabajo.-

– Luffy ¿Dónde estaba esto?- pregunte aun mirando ese pedazo de papel.

– Ace lo dejo en la mesa.- dijo Luffy.- Lo dejo el viernes.

– Cierto, dijo que el viernes era el viaje.- dije apretando el pedazo de papel.

– Ace me llamo el sábado que había llegado bien y que el lunes regresaba.- dijo Luffy, se levantó y se paró frente a mi.- Sabo, hoy es martes.

– Luffy.- dije al ver a mi hermano llorando otra vez.

– Sabo ¿Por qué apenas hoy nos enteramos de esto?- dijo Luffy cubriendo sus ojos.

Lo jale hacia a mí y solo pensé en una cosa que podría dar respuesta a eso, Marco, ese hombre debe saber algo ya que él había ido con Ace a ese viaje, mire a Koala en la entrada y a su lado estaba Law, ninguno se a cerco a nosotros y solo nos dejaron ahí, llorando por nuestro hermano Ace. Ya había amanecido, Luffy y yo aún seguíamos despiertos, sentados en el suelo de mi habitación.-

– Luffy.- dijo Law que se había quedado parado en el marco de la habitación.

– Torao.- respondió Luffy.- Mi hermano está muerto.

– Lo sé, ven.- dijo Law, ayude a Luffy a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía, lo guie hacia el.-

– Sabo lo llevare a la sala.- dijo Law

– Está bien, gracias.-dije tratando de sonreír.- Perdona, necesito hablar con alguien.

Law no dijo nada y se llevó a Luffy, busque el celular y Koala parada frente a mí me lo dio, me sonrió y me abrazo, no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí, abrazándome.-

– Sabo, no olvides que estoy aquí.- dijo Koala, limpio mi rostro y salió del cuarto.

Comencé a buscar el número de Marco para saber qué había pasado, pero al llegar a donde debería está registrado ese número recordé que lo había borrado luego de que Ace me preguntara si había alguien que me gustara, un poco infantil de mi parte pero no quería lastimar a mi hermano y no quería lastimarme más a mí, me dirigí a la sala y mire a Luffy de pie en la puerta.-

– ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte.- Luffy, entra.

– Sabo.- dijo Luffy sin moverse.- Marco está afuera.

Salí rápido y ahí estaba Marco, parado frente al edificio recargado de un auto color negro, se alcanzaba a ver que estaba lastimado, voltee e hice que mi pequeño hermano se metiera a la casa, salí y detrás de mi oí como se cerraba la puerta, baje las escaleras rápido, me detuve al llegar con él, trate de recuperar el aliento pero el ver a Marco me hacía más difícil el recuperar el aliento –aun sabiendo que no fue mucho lo que corrí- no dije nada y el tampoco, sin pensarlo lo abrace y el correspondió.-

– Lo siento Sabo.- dijo marco abrazándome más fuerte.- No pude hacer nada por Ace.

No dije nada, solo lo deje llorar y seguía disculpándose, no me atrevía a preguntar, solo quería estar con el abrazado y poder seguir siendo testigo de su lado frágil.


	2. Preguntas

La madrugada que nos enteramos de la muerte de mi hermano Ace llego Marco pero no entro a casa y fui yo quien se acercó a él, nos quedamos afuera aproximadamente 1 hora abrazados, Marco aun lloraba pero aun podía seguir hablándome.-

 

– Sabo, dime algo.- dijo Marco entre lágrimas.- Golpéame, haz algo.- decía mientras me abrazaba.

 

– Marco, por favor.- dije al alejarme de aquel hombre.- Entremos, descansemos y más tarde hablamos.

 

– Pero… Sabo.- dijo Marco.

 

– ¡Marco!- grite molesto.- Por favor, entremos.

 

No dijo nada el Fénix, comencé a caminar y oía como los pasos del ese hombre siguiéndome, mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis lágrimas querían salir de nuevo -¿Estaba feliz?- fue lo que pensé, entramos al departamento y ahí estaban todos, Luffy corrió hacia Marco y lo abrazo, Koala se acercó a mí y me dio el celular.-

 

– Es Garp.- dijo ella.

 

– Gracias.- dije al tomar el celular.

 

Me fui al cuarto a atender la llamada antes de entrar mire atrás y mire a mi pequeño hermano abrazándolo, de repente vino a mi mente la imagen de Ace, entre rápido al cuarto y contestar la llamada pero las lágrimas salieron al oír la voz de Garp, no dije nada y solo seguí llorando.

 

Más tarde ya que me había calmado salí y me dirigí a la sala, mire a Law y Koala preparando Té, a Marco y a Luffy sentados en el sofá, mie hermano menor tenía una foto de Ace en sus manos, oí que alguien tocaba la puerta.-

 

– Sabo, ve con ellos.-dijo Koala.- Yo atenderé.

 

– Gracias.- dije y camine hacia Marco y Luffy.- Chicos, necesitamos hablar de quien ira a reconocer el cuerpo.

 

– No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Marco.- Hable con Garp y él se haría cargo de eso.

 

– ¿Así?-dije sorprendido.- ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Apenas hoy le dije a Garp lo que paso?

 

Marco no dijo nada y bajo la mirada, Luffy lo miro y tomo su mano.-

 

– Está bien, más tarde nos dirás todo.- dijo Luffy dejando ver su característica sonrisa.

 

– Sabo, Luffy vengan.- oí detrás de mí.

 

– A-Abuelo.- dijo Luffy.- ¡Ace está muerto!- grito mientras se caminaba a él.

 

– Lo se.- dijo Garp.- Ven aquí.- dijo el viejo, al tenerlo cercas Garp lo jalo hacia él.

 

– Marco, acompáñame a mi habitación.- dije al ver a Luffy en los brazos de su abuelo.- Por favor, no digas nada y solo ven.

 

– Sabo.- dijo Garp.- Ven tú también.

 

– Lo siento, ya llore mucho, por favor cuida de Luffy.- dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

 

Entre al cuarto y oí pasos detrás de mí, voltee y ahí estaba Marco, parado en la entrada, lo jale al interior de la habitación y cerré la puerta, coloque el seguro y al girarme hacia él lo empuje a la cama haciendo que se quedara sentado en la orilla, quede parado frente a él y me cruce de brazos, El Fénix no me miraba, llevo sus manos al rostro y empezó a llorar, eso me hizo pensar que algo más había pasado pero Marco no podía decirlo pero no podía dejarlo así, tenía que saber más, al ver ese hombre así baje los brazos y me senté a su lado.-

 

– Marco.- dije con la mirada al suelo.- Por favor, dime que paso.

 

– Lo siento Sabo.- repetía Marco.- Perdóname.

 

– Deja eso.- dije.- Eso no hará que mi hermano reviva.

 

– Lo se.-respondió Marco.

 

– ¿Cuándo murió?-pregunte directamente.

 

– El domingo.- respondió el.

 

– ¿Por qué apenas hoy nos enteramos?- pregunte.- ¿Por qué apenas hoy supe que mi hermano Ace murió?

 

Marco no dijo nada y se puso de pie, levante la mirada y vi como secaba sus lágrimas para después voltear hacia a mí, levante la cabeza y me puse de pie, al quedar frente a él se acercó un poco más, al verlo a esa distancia podía sentir como mis latidos se aceleraron en un instante.-

 

– No podía hacerlo.- respondió el hombre.- Ace murió la madrugada del lunes.

 

– Entiendo.- dije.- ¿Quién le dijo a Luffy?- pregunte.

 

– Thatch llamo a Luffy.- respondió.- Cuando el medico nos dijo que Ace había muerto yo me derrumbe en ese momento.

 

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, llamaron a la puerta, Marco abrió y Law nos hizo señas de que lo siguiéramos, mire a Marco, se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído –Más tarde terminaremos esto- Law volteo y al ver que no nos movíamos siguió sin nosotros, Marco se dirigió a la sala y yo quede ahí parado, sintiendo como el corazón quería salir de mi pecho, el solo sentir cercas a ese hombre me pone así, aun cuando paso todo eso, Ace, hermano perdóname.


	3. Pérdoname

Cinco días han pasado desde que mi hermano Ace murió, después del funeral y entierro Luffy se ha quedado en casa conmigo, para él ha sido difícil lo ocurrido, esa casa donde vivía con Ace hay muchos recuerdos, y el saber que no vera a su hermano de nuevo le hacía imposible el permanecer ahí, Koala acepto a Luffy para apoyarlo, pero estoy seguro que lo hace para que no me sienta solo, pero no solo mi hermano menor se queda aquí, también ese hombre, Marco, después de todo lo que paso el decidió irse con su familia pero Luffy no lo dejo, quería tenerlo cercas, cosa que para mí era difícil. Al despertar mire a mi lado y ahí estaba mi pequeño hermano, aun dormido y abrazando mi brazo, con cuidado lo aleje de mí y me levante.-

 

– ¿Sabo?- oí detrás de mí.- ¿Adónde vas?

 

– Duerme Luffy.- dije al aun dormido hermano menor.- Voy a la cocina

 

No respondió y se durmió, lo tape y salí del cuarto, me dirigí a la cocina y ahí estaba, el hombre del que me había enamorado, preparando el desayuno, mi corazón se aceleró y solo podía pensar en ir a abrazarlo y decirle buenos días como si fuéramos amantes, pero ahí estaba otra vez la imagen de Ace, de repente todo pensamiento se fue.-

 

– Buenos días- dije nervioso.

 

– Buenos días, en un rato más estará el desayuno.- respondió sin voltear a verme.

 

– Gracias.- dije mientras caminaba a la cocina.

 

– ¿Cómo esta Luffy? - dijo Marco.

 

– Aun duerme.- dije ya más tranquilo.- Pero cuando huela el desayuno despertara rápido.

 

Marco apago la estufa y se giró hacia a mí, no dijo nada y solo me miro, mi cuerpo no se movió y no dije nada, era un silencio que muchos conocen como incomodo, solo esperaba a que despertara Koala y rompiera con este silencio, mire en dirección a las habitaciones pero no veía a mi compañera de cuarto.-

 

– Koala salió temprano.- dijo Marco.- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

 

– N-No.- dije rápido.

 

– Sabo.- dijo Marco.- Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo por favor.

 

– ¿Decirte algo?- pregunte confundido.

 

– Sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo Marco serio.- ¿Ya no quieres saber más del accidente?

 

– No.- dije.- Por el momento, no hablemos de eso.

 

– Pero.- dijo Marco acercándose a mi.- ¿No quieres saber si fui yo quien lo mato?

 

– Puedo pensar muchas cosas.- dije mientras lo esquivaba y me dirigía a la estufa.- Pero que tú provocaras la muerte de Ace no es una de ellas.

 

Sonreí y al voltear hacia el pude ver una pequeña sonrisa, me voltee rápido y sentí como mi cara se coloraba, mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente solo mostro el rostro sonriente de Ace, sacudí la cabeza un poco y volví a la realidad, nos dispusimos a desayunar, Luffy no tardó mucho en bajar al ser llamado por Marco, los tres nos sentamos y sin más empezamos a desayunar, pero con Luffy cercas nunca se puede tener un desayuno tranquilo, después de desayunar nos fuimos al sofá y empezamos a platicar.-

 

– Sabo ¿Cómo va tu trabajo final?- pregunta Luffy sosteniendo un plato con galletas.- ¿Lo terminaste?

 

– No.- respondí.

 

– ¿Es el trabajo para terminar tu carrera?- pregunto Marco.

 

– S-Si.- respondí nervioso.- Pero no es mucho lo que me falta.

 

– Si necesitas ayuda avísame.- dijo Marco.- Ace me hablo de tu trabajo, puedo ayudarte si tú quieres.

 

– Gracias, quizás te tome la palabra.- dije.- ¿Qué te dijo Ace?

 

– Solo dijo que era difícil para ti plasmar tus ideas en ese trabajo.- dijo Marco.

 

– No es fácil darle forma a unas ideas desordenadas.- dije, reí un poco y me puse de pie.- Disculpen que me retire así, debo volver a mi trabajo.

 

– Está bien.- dijo mi hermano menor.- Iré con Marco de compras.

 

– ¿De compras?- pregunte confundido.- ¿Es cierto?

 

– Si.- respondió el fénix.- Pero no puedes ir en pijama, ve a arreglarte.

 

– Muy bien.- respondió Luffy feliz, se puso de pie, dejo el plato en mis manos y se dirigió a mi habitación.

 

– Gracias.- dije después de oír cerrarse la puerta.- Gracias por animar a Luffy.

 

– No hay nada que agradecer.- dijo Marco.- Lo mejor será cuidar de Luffy.

 

Ambos sonreímos y no dijimos nada más, regreso Luffy y ambos salieron, al ver que estaba solo en casa comencé con la limpieza de la casa, no tarde mucho pero me ayudo a calmarme, fui al cuarto de baño y note que había ropa que lavar, la revise y vi una de las camisas de Marco, la tome y la extendí, comparado con las mías, las de Marco eran un poco más grandes, la acerque a mi rostro y aun olía a su perfume, sin darme cuenta lagrimas caían y no sabía por qué –eso pensé- traicione a mi hermano, pero no podía negarlo más, aún estoy enamorado de Marco y quiero que sea mío, perdóname hermano, pero no dejaré a Marco.


	4. Cambios

Tres de la mañana y no he podido dormir, la razón, Marco alias “El Fénix”, deseaba que ese hombre sintiera lo mismo que yo pero sé que es imposible. Ya ha pasado un mes de la muerte de Ace, aun duele el que no esté pero estoy seguro que a él no le hubiera gustado que nuestra vida se detuviera, pero es imposible no estar triste, Luffy poco a poco con ayuda de sus amigos y Law ha podido sobre llevarlo pero aun extraña al chico que lo ha cuidado desde que era niño, quiero pensar que conmigo el estar bien pero ni yo puedo ayudarme a no llorar por la ausencia de ese tonto.-

 

– Sabo.- oí frente a mi haciendo que regresara a la realidad.- Sabo ¿Oíste lo que dije?

 

– ¿Qué?- reaccione sorprendido.- S-Si, estoy escuchando.

 

– ¿Qué dije?- pregunto Luffy haciendo expresión de molestia.

 

– Me atrapaste.- conteste mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿De que hablábamos?

 

– De vivir tú y yo juntos, la casa me la regalo el abuelo y Ace era quien cuidaba de ella pero ahora que ya no está no quiero volver ahí solo pero tampoco quiero dejarla.- dijo mi pequeño hermano.- Por favor Sabo, vivamos juntos, prometo ayudar en casa, no seré una carga.

 

– Muy bien.- respondí seguido de un suspiro.- Viviré contigo, pero tengo que hablarlo con Koala, recuerda que ella y yo compartimos gastos.

 

– No te preocupes.- respondió el chico con el sombrero de paja.- Ella fue la que me hablo de esa idea, dice que no aceptara ningún pretexto por tu parte.- dijo mi hermano menor con una gran sonrisa.

 

– ¿Ella dijo eso?- pregunte confundido pero estaba seguro que ella diría algo así.- Muy bien, ya arreglado, hablemos con Garp.

 

– ¿Por qué?- pregunto el inocente de mi hermano.

 

– La casa aunque este a tu nombre, él es responsable de ti todavía no lo olvides.- dije al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de mi hermano.- El seguro paga la mayor parte de los gastos de la casa, debe saber que viviré ahí y que estoy dispuesto a ayudar a pagar mi parte.- mencione alejando mi mano de él.

 

– Sabo, suenas a un adulto.- dijo Luffy.- No quiero que te hagas aburrido, con Torao tengo suficiente.

 

– ¿Torao?- pregunte confundido.- ¿Todo bien?

 

– Sí, no me malinterpretes es solo que Torao es un adulto y me regaña mucho, también pasa lo mismo con mis amigos.- dijo Luffy.- Quiero también divertirme y no quiero que tú te amargues como un adulto.

 

– Luffy, puedo divertirme contigo como cuando Ace vivía.- dije mostrando una sonrisa.- ¿Recuerdas los viajes?

 

– Si.- dijo Luffy.- Tu siempre mantuviste el orden y Ace hacia que ese viaje fuera inolvidable.

 

– Luffy, prometo cuidar de ti hasta que termines tus estudios y puedas ir a vivir con Torao.- dije muy serio.- Pero no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos como antes.

 

Ambos reímos y seguimos platicando de Ace, pasado unas horas llego Koala a casa y le hablamos del plan, ella no disimulo ni un poco su felicidad por mi decisión, casi pareciera que ella deseaba que me fuera, al poco rato llego Marco y ahí fue cuando todo cambio, mi corazón se aceleró y mi cara la sentía como se sonrojaba.-

 

– Marco, buenas noticias.- dijo Luffy muy emocionado.

 

– ¿Terminaste tus tareas?- respondió Marco.- ¿Sabo termino su trabajo?

 

– No y no.- respondió Luffy.- Dije buenas noticias, no milagros inesperados.

 

Marco no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, Koala y Luffy siguieron de reírse, sonreí, de repente sentí en mi hombro una mano.-

 

– Deberías reír más.- dijo Marco que se colocó detrás de mí.- Me tranquiliza más verlos reír.

 

– ¿Qué?- pregunte confundido y me puse de pie.

 

– Tranquilo.- comento Marco al verme nervioso, se acercó a mí y me abrazo.- Quiero que tú y Luffy estén bien.

 

Mi corazón se aceleró aún más, Marco estaba abrazándome pero era solo por lo ocurrido sin pensarlo empecé a llorar y correspondí el abrazo, todos notaron mis lágrimas pero no comentaron nada, Koala se llevó a Luffy a mi cuarto y me quede a solas con Marco, no entendía por qué reaccione así al comentario de él, pero solo quería estar con él un poco más.-

 

– Marco.- dije aun  aferrado al hombre.- ¿Te iras a casa pronto?

 

– ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- dijo Marco.- Me quedare en la ciudad un poco más de tiempo, hay algo que tengo que resolver, así que tendrán que aguantarme un poco más.

 

Me aleje de él y corrí al baño, me mire al espejo y solo veía a un patético chico llorando por nada, lave mi cara y trate de calmarme. Era que Marco nunca sentirá lo mismo que yo, y que solo seré para el uno de los hermanos de su difunto novio, el pensar eso quería llorar de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> © Derechos reservados a Eiichiro Oda de los personajes. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.


End file.
